This invention relates to the field of imaging and exploration techniques, in particular in the medical field and more particularly within the context of the simulation or the synthesis of virtual images, and it has as its object a process and a system for simulation or digital synthesis of flat and even three-dimensional sonographic images.
So as to train its students, modern medicine is beginning to acquire increasingly improved medical simulators.